ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Truth and Justice
Superman: Truth and Justice is an American action-adventure superhero animated television series created by Greg Weisman, with Bruce Timm and Paul Dini as executive producers. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation Television and will premiere on Adult Swim in August 24, 2018. Synopsis After being rocketed out from his dying home planet Krypton and found and raised by human couple, Clark Kent, also know as, Kal-El, begins developing powers from the Earth's yellow sun and begins using those powers to help peoples as the Man of Steel, Superman. Voice cast * Travis Willingham as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Bizarro * Grey Griffin as Lois Lane, Whisper A'Daire, and Faora Hu-Ul * Ben Schwartz as Jimmy Olsen * Maurice LaMarche as Perry White, Kanto, and Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite * Stephen Root as Jonathan Kent * Misty Lee as Martha Kent * Daran Norris as Lex Luthor, General Zod, and Steppenwolf * Patton Oswalt as Winslow Schott/Toyman * Tara Strong as Cat Grant, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, and Billy Baston * John DiMaggio as Lobo, Bruno Mannheim, Bibbo Bibbowski, and Kalibak * Steven Blum as Steve Lombard, Mick Rory/Heat Wave, Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull, and Tyrell * Marc Worden as Rudy Jones/Paraiste * Laura Bailey as Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl and Ursa * Kevin Michael Richardson as Darkseid and Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic * Sam Riegel as Kenny Braverman/Conduit * James Arnold Taylor as Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron and Carl Darper/Master Jailer * Edward Anser as Granny Goodness * Tim Daly as Jor-El * Dana Delany as Lara Lor-Van * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Gina Torres as Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee * Kari Wahlgren as Leslie Willis/Livewire and Maxima * Lex Lang as John Corben/Metallo * John de Lanice as Mr. Mxyzptlk * Dee Bradley Baker as Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard, Titano, Tobias Manning/Terra-Man, and Morgan Edge * Fred Tatasciore as Doomsday and Non * Troy Baker as Orm/Ocean Master and Bruce Wayne/Batman * Jeff Bennett as Oswald Loomis/Prankster * Catherine Disher as Lashina * Nika Futterman as Mad Harriet * April Stewart as Stompa and Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Juliet Landau as Gilotina * Gwendoline Yeo as Mercy Graves * Christopher Corey Smith as Joker * Tom Kane as Professor Emil Hamilton * Jennifer Morrison as Captain Maggie Sawyer * Bryce Papenbrook as Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy * Khary Payton as John Henry Irons/Steel * Sumalee Motano as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Ron Perlman as Orion * Rob Paulsen as Frederick Von Frankenstein/Riot and Lightray * Cam Clarke as Scott Free/Mr. Miracle and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Julianne Grossman as Barda Free/Big Barda * Roger Craig Smith as Barry Allen/Flash and * Phil LaMarr as Pete Ross and K. Russell Abernathy/Kryptonite Man * Mae Whitman as Lana Lang * David Tennant as Inspector William Henderson * Frank Welker as Krypto the Superdog and Imperiex * Dave Boat as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Richard Green as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Victor Graber as Thaal Sinestro * Jennifer Hale as Dinah Lance/Black Canary and Lisa Snart/Golden Glider * Alan Tudky as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Tom Kenny as William Tockman/Clock King, Michael Miller/Human Flame, and Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man * Yuri Lowenthal as Kyle Rainer/Green Lantern * Jerry O'Connell as Captain Marvel * Joey Naber as Teth-Adam/Black Adam * C. Thomas Howell as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Greg Ellis as George "Digger" Hawkness/Captain Boomerang * J. B. Blanc as Ares * Charlie Adler as Roderick Rose/Hellgrammite and Equus * Keith David as Lord Satanus * Cree Summer as Lady Blaze * Eric Bauza as Jose Delgado/Gangbuster and Sam Scudder/Mirror Master * Steve Downes as Benjamin Lockwood/Agent Liberty * Kate Higgins as Valerie Van Haften/Puzzler, Speed Queen, and Young Lana Lang * Michael Dorn as Micah Flint/Rock Episodes See List of Superman: Truth and Justice episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:TV-PG-DLSV